The New Glee Club
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: A TGP fanfic. Now that all the other glee kids have graduated, a bunch of freshmen now go to McKinley High School.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Omg I can't stop with the fanfic ideas! This is a The Glee Project fanfiction. I've been meaning to write a TGP fanfic but I was just too lazy. I also wrote most of this last night around midnight on my DSi.

* * *

><p>Lindsay and Marissa stood outside McKinley high school. It was the first day of school and they were both freshmen. Both girls have been best friends since children.<p>

"Ready?" Lindsay asked. Marissa entered the school and walked down the hallway. They passed awall covered in sign-up sheets.

"Oooh! Let's see if there's cheerleading." Lindsay approached the sign-ups sheets, dragging Marissa along with her. A few inches away was a boy and a girl signing up for something else. The boy was tall and thin, with messy blonde hair and big glasses with thick frames. The girl was big-boned and had fiery red hair, she seemed really happy.

"What are you guys signing up for?" Marissa asked nicely.

"Glee Club," The cheerful girl answered."Glee Club?" Lindsay said, looking up from the cheerleading sign-up sheet. "I heard that was like social suicide."

"We don't care," said the boy with glasses. "It's still fun."

"Whatever." Lindsay mumbled."I'm Cameron," introduced the boy. "And this is Hannah." Hannah waved at them.

"Ok, let's go Marissa." Lindsay dragged Marissa. Cameron and Hannah looked at each other and shrugged. A black boy, with divalicious taste in fashion, walked up to the glee club sign-up sheet.

"Hi! What's your name?" Hannah asked.

"I'm Alex." She giggled and told him,

"My name is Hannah!" Alex and Hannah continued to talk and Cameron stood there patiently. A girl that looked too young walked up to the sign-up sheet.

"Uh, aren't you too young to be in high school?" questioned Cameron.

"I'm not 10! I'm 15!"snapped the little girl. Alex and Hannah stopped talking and all 3 of them stared at the girl who had more attitude then her height.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm Ellis."

"Hi Ellis!" Alex and Hannah said in unison.

"Hey." Cameron had said at the same time. Then a boy with dreadlocks walked up to the list.

"Hi, I'm Hannah!" Hannah said before the boy could say or write anything.

"Samuel." he simply said, while writing his name down.

"This is Cameron and this is Alex and that's Ellis!" Hannah said pointing to each one when she said their names.

"I hope we don't have only just 5 people!" cried Ellis.

"We'll get more than just us..." Alex said, obvious he wasn't even sure if he was right. Cameron rubbed the back of his neck.

"At least we'll have fun?" he suggested.

Damian Mcginty walked into the main office. He walked up to the secretary.

"Uh, I'm an exchange student." He said in his Irish accent.

"Name?" the secretary asked.

"Damian...Damian Mcginty." he added his last name.

"Ah, here you go." The lady said. She handed him a schedule and a map of the school.

"Thank you, ma'am" Damian thanked he walked out of the office looking for his new homeroom.

"Hurry up, Marissa!" bugged Lindsay.

"We can't be late to homeroom!"

"I know, I know." Marissa said. She was running behind Lindsay, trying to catch up. All of a sudden, a boy appeared in the middle of the hallway. Marissa tried to stop to avoid bumping into him, but her flats didn't stop. She slip for about 4 seconds before colliding into the boy. They bumped heads and dropped everything.

"Dammit." the boy cursed under his breathe, an Irish accent was obvious. Marissa jumped up, collecting all her stuff on the way.

"I am SO sorry!" Marissa apologized.

"It's not your fault."

Marissa's face had turned pink from embarrassment. "Well, um, I'm Marissa." Marissa said awkwardly,attempting to change the subject.

"The name's Damian," he introduced."Well...I better go, bye!" He walked away.

Lindsay walked over to Marissa. "What happened?" she asked her friend.

"I just accidentally ran into him." Explained Marissa.

"He was cute," Lindsay said. "Oh, I almost forgot! I signed you up for Cheerleading too!"

"What? Why?" Marissa asked, disappointment in her voice.

"Because we're best friends," Lindsay explained. "And we can be together. Also, we'll become popular because all the Football players and cheerleaders become popular." Marissa didn't argue back, but Lindsay didn't think about it. What if she wanted to sign up for something else?

"Ok, we need to get to homeroom." Lindsay said, dragging Marissa with her.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the end of chapter 1. The other 4 missing will be introduced in future chapters. I also need ideas for songs what the 5 people in glee club will sing. I got an idea for the song Cameron will sing. I just need others. Please Review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Schuester looked at the glee club sign-up list. Only 5 people. It was like a repeat of the first year of glee club. He knew there would be more joining if it was anything like the first year.

"Cameron Mitchell." He said, reading off the list. Cameron walked across the auditorium stage.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Mitchell and I will be singing Viva la Vida by Coldplay." The music to the song started playing. Cameron started to sing.

"I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone. Sweep the streets I used to own."

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. Roman Calvary bells are ringing. Be my mirror, my sword, and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain. Once you go, there was never, never an honest word and that was when I ruled the world." Cameron continued singing the song until it ended.

"That was great, Cameron!" Mr. Schuester complimented. "Next, Hannah McIalwain." Cameron walked off the stage and gave Hannah a quick hug before she went on stage.

"Hello," she giggled. "My name is Hannah McIalwain and I will be singing, well rapping, Ice Ice Baby." After saying so she started to rap.

"All right, stop, collaborate, and listen. Ice is back with a brand new invention."

"Love it or leave it you better gain way, you better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play. If there was a problem YO I'll solve it. Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it."

"Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby. Now that the party is jumping with the bass kicked in the Vegas are pumpin'. Quick to the point to the point no faking." Hannah rapped the rest of the song. Mr. Schuester was shocked.

"Oh my god, That was amazing, Hannah!" he said. Hannah smiled excitingly.

"Thank You!" she thanked. Hannah ran off stage happily.

"Next, Alex Newell." Alex walked on stage.

"I am Alex Newell and I will be singing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga." The music to the Lady Gaga song started to play and Alex sang,

"We are the crowd. We're c-comin' out. Got my flash on, it's true, Need that picture of you. It's so magical, We'd be so fantastico."

"'Cause you know that baby I, I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-paparazzi. Baby, there's no other superstar. You know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi." Alex hit all the notes perfectly. He finished up the song.

"Amazing, Alex!" complimented Mr. Schuester. "You remind me of someone, did you have a sibling that used to be in glee club?"

"Well, my cousin, Mercedes, used to be in glee club." explained Alex.

"I can tell, you remind me of her," Mr. Schuester told him. "Ok, Next is Ellis Wylie."

"Hello there, My name is Ellis Wylie and I will be singing Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield." Ellis said.

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, Whoa. Do what you want but you're never gonna break me, Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, Whoa."

"Take me away, A secret place. A sweet escape, take me away. Take me away, to better days. Take me away, a hiding place." Ellis sang the rest of the song.

"That was great Ellis." Mr. Schuester said.

"Thank you, sir." said Ellis.

"Last is Samuel Larsen." Mr. Schuester said.

The boy with dreadlocks walked on stage.

"I will be singing Good Life by One Republic." he said. The music started playing and Samuel waited for the singing part.

"Woke up in London yesterday. Found myself a city near Piccadilly. Don't really know how I got here. I got some pictures on my phone. New names and numbers I don't know. Address to places like Abbey Road. Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want. We're young enough to say Oh, this has gotta be the good life. This has gotta be the good life. This could really be a good life, good life. Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight. Like the city is on fire tonight. This could really be a good life, a good, good life."

"Hopelessly, I feel like there might be something that I'll miss. Hopelessly, I feel like the window closes oh so quick. Hopelessly, I'm taking a mental picture of you now. 'Cause hopelessly, The hope is we have so much to feel good about." Samuel sang the rest of the song and finished. Hannah started clapping.

"That was just awesome, Samuel." Mr. Schuester said. Samuel nodded.

"Ok, the five of you meet in the choir room after school tomorrow to find out who made it. The 5 students left, then Mr. Schuster left.

"Do you think we all made it?" Cameron asked the others.

"Well, we were all good." answered Ellis.

"Yup!" Hannah agreed. "You guys have amazing voice, and Alex you sing Lady Gaga so well!"

"Well, your rapping is amazing, Hannah." complimented Cameron.

"You really think I'm a good rapper?"

"Yes!" Cameron said, the other 3 nodded.

"Glee is going to be so fun!" squealed Hannah.

* * *

><p>AN: Omg, it took forever to figure out what songs they should sing…except Cameron. I don't know any rap songs really except U Can't Touch This and Ice Ice Baby. I had a hard time choosing a song for Alex but then I decided to use a Lady Gaga song. And for Ellis and Samuel, I just figured they would sound good if they sang those songs. So yea, Review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay and Marissa both tried out for Cheerios. Lindsay had made it and Marissa had also made it even thou she tried not to.

"Yay, this is so exciting," Lindsay said. "We're going to become popular!" she squealed.

"Cheer with me." encouraged Lindsay.

"Yay." Marissa said weakly.

"Not like that!" Lindsay said, playfully punching Marissa. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Marissa lied.

"Something is on your mind," Lindsay said. "Are you thinking about that boy you ran into earlier." she smiled.

Marissa smiled at the memory, he was so cute. But no, that was not why Marissa was acting strange. She didn't want to join cheerleading, she wanted to join glee. To Lindsay, being popular was more important than being a loser.

"Ha, you are!" Lindsay shouted. "You two would be so cute together!"

Marissa giggled a bit.

"Let's go to my house to practice some cheerleading moves." Lindsay said to Marissa. She grabbed Marissa's wrist and dragged her.

_The Next Day_

After school, Alex, Cameron, Hannah, and Ellis were in the choir room. Samuel walked in a little bit later than the rest of them. About 5 minutes passed before Mr. Schuester walked in the room.

"Hi Mr. Schuester!" greeted Hannah.

"You can call me Mr. Schue." Mr. Schuester told her.

"Hi Mr. Schue!" Hannah said.

"Hi Hannah." Mr. Schuester said. "Ok, so," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together. "You're all in Glee Club!" Hannah and Alex cheered then giggled together. The other 3 grinned.

"There is just one thing," Mr. Schue said. "We need a minimum of 12 people if we want to go to sectionals, and maybe even regionals and nationals. So I want all of you to recruit at least 1 other person to join glee club." All of the kids were thinking. How were they going to find people for glee club?

"Ok, well it's the end of class," said Mr. Schue. "Now once you leave this classroom I want you all to start recruiting! Oh, and tell them to go come to this room after school tomorrow!" They all stood up and left the classroom. "Bye Mr. Schue!" Hannah said while waving goodbye.

It was after school so there really wasn't anybody in the hallway except for the 5 students that had left the choir room.

"Do you think we'll find anybody to join glee club?" Hannah asked Cameron.

"Well, yea I think," Cameron responded. "I mean, we can't be the only students in this school that like glee club."

"True," Hannah said. They passed the girls bathroom. "One sec, I have to go." Hannah walked into the girls bathroom. There was a girl at the bathroom sink washing her hands, she was singing. Hannah recognized her as the girl from a few days ago, Marissa. Marissa didn't seem to notice Hannah. She was singing Who Says by Selena Gomez.

"Who Says, Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me. That's the price of beauty. Who says your not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who Says?"

Hannah was shocked. She never heard a voice as beautiful as that. Without thinking, she started clapping. Marissa jumped a little, shocked that someone was there. Hannah realized what she did.

"Oh Sorry!" she apologized. "I just came into the bathroom and heard you and would you like to join glee?" Marissa thought for a little bit.

"Well, Lindsay wouldn't like that…"she thought outloud.

"Was that the girl you were with? Anyways, please join, we need more people and your voice would be an amazing addition!"

"Well…" Marissa started to say.

"If you decide to join just go to the choir room after school tomorrow." Hannah gave her the instructions.

"Uh, maybe…" Marissa said. She dried her hands and left the bathroom. Cameron was waiting outside the bathroom. About a minute later Hannah came out from the bathroom and squeezed Cameron into a hug.

"We possibly found another glee member!" she cheered.

"That quickly? Was it that girl who just left like a minute ago?" Cameron asked.

"Yes and Yes!" Hannah answered. "She has an amazing voice. It's so beautiful!"

"Well, high five then!" Cameron put his hand up. Hannah gave him a high five then laughed.

1 down, 6 to go.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is a bit short, but omg 2 chapters in 1 day? GASP! And spoiler, Matheus is introduced next chapter and Damian will be in that chapter as well! Woo, I love this story so much, I haven't gotten many reviews and I see that people are viewing this so yeah. -end of author note- lol


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's currently 1:00 AM in the morning when I started writing this chapter. I'm becoming quite obsessive when it comes to writing this fanfic. Btw, Marissa wasn't called back, RYAN MURPHEY I WILL SLUSHIE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE.

* * *

><p>Cameron walked down the hallway towards his locker. He wondered if he was going to find anybody else to join glee. He knew that it was possible Marissa was going to join. He just wanted to know if there was more people. Approaching his locker he heard someone singing. It was a boy a few lockers away from his. He was singing Puppy Love. The boy was a good singer. Cameron thought for a bit. He didn't know the boy, but he was a good singer. It would be quite awkward to talk to him, but this was all the point of recruiting. Cameron finally decided and awkwardly walked towards the singing boy.<p>

"Would you like to join glee club?" Cameron said.

"What?" the boy seemed confused.

"Eh, Sorry." Cameron apologized. "We don't have many people in glee club and we need to recruit some people and you are a really good singer. Do you like singing? By the way, I'm Cameron." Cameron stuck out his hand. Still confused, the boy shook Cameron's hand.

"I'm Damian," he introduced. "and yes, I like singing."

"Well that's good," Cameron was relieved. "Just come to the choir room after school."

"Uh, ok," Damian said. "I guess I can. Well I got to get to class." Damian walked away.

"Yes!" Cameron did a little dance, then realizing what he was doing he acted like he didn't do anything and walked off to class.

The bell had rung and Ellis exited her Spanish class. She knew she had to try to recruit somebody for glee club, she just didn't know how. She was keeping an eye out for any singing talent that was good enough to be in glee. A boy that was about as tall as her walked by. At first, Ellis was surprised there was someone even shorter than her at McKinley. He was humming, thou Ellis couldn't tell what song it was.

"Wanna be in glee club?" Ellis called out to him. The short boy turned around.

"Glee club?" he scoffed. "No way, that's for losers!"

"Why do you say that?" Ellis asked. "You chicken?"

"No." the boy said.

"Bawk," provoked Ellis, imitating a chicken. "Bawk. Bawk, Bawk! Bawk!" She continued.

"Stop," the boy said calmly but then got aggravated. "Stop! Fine, I'll join. Just shut up!"

"Good!" Ellis said. "To join, go the choir room after school today. Also, My name's Ellis."

"I'm Matheus," he replied. The bell for the next class rang. "I got to get to class." he walked away.

After school, the original 5 members of the glee club were waiting for the new recruits and Mr. Schue to come. Damian and Matheus walked through the door.

"Oh, I hope Marissa comes." Hannah said, worried. Damian got goosebumps at the name. Marissa? As in the girl who he had collided heads into? No, it couldn't be her. About a minute later than the other 2, Marissa walked in the room. Damian turned around and they both looked at each other, surprised for a few seconds. Their eyes were locked. Nobody in the room noticed. Then Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey guys, I see you recruited some people." He said, noticing the 3 new students in the room. Marissa and Damian broke out of their mini-trance.

"So who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked, turning towards Damian, Marissa, and Matheus.

"Let Marissa go first!" cheered Marissa.

"No, let Damian." said Cameron.

"Screw you guys, let Matheus go first!" argued Ellis.

"Guys, calm down," Mr. Schue told them. "Damian why don't you go first?"

Damian did as he was told and started to sing the same song he was singing earlier, Puppy Love. The other 2 sat down in empty chairs.

"And they called it puppy love. Oh, I guess they'll never know how a young heart really feels and why I love her so. And they called it puppy love just because we're in our teens."

"I cry each night, my tears for you, my tears are all in vain. I hope and I'll pray, that baby someday. You'll be back in my arms once again." Damian sang the rest of the song and finished. Everybody clapped.

"That was great, Damian!" complimented Mr. Schue. "Marissa, Why don't you go next?" Marissa stood up but he knees were weak a bit and she almost fell.

"I'm fine." she said, mostly to herself and she laughed. She walked to the center of the room and started to sing Rolling in the Deep by Adele.

"There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out of the dark. Finally, you can see me crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare. See how I'll leave with every piece of you, Don't underestimate the things that I will do."

"The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling We coulda had it all, Rolling in the Deep. You had my heart inside your hand, and you played it to the beat." Marissa finished the song up. Everybody clapped, Hannah clapping the loudest.

"Marissa, that was wonderful!" Mr. Schue said. "Now it's your turn Matheus." Matheus walked up in front of everybody and started singing In my Head by Jason Derulo.

"Everybody's looking for love. Ain't that the reason you're at this club. You ain't gon find it dancing with him. I got a better solution for you girl. Just leave with me now, say the word, and we'll go. I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down. In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you'll be screaming Ohhhh. In my head, it's goin down, it's goin down." He finished the song and everybody clapped.

"All 3 of you are great singers," Mr. Schue told Damian, Marissa, and Matheus. "You're all in glee club." Hannah started clapping excitingly.

"This is so awesome!" Hannah said.

"We still need 4 more people but I'm pretty sure we'll find them before sectionals." Mr. Schue told the students. Then Marissa remembered about Lindsay. What if she finds out she's in glee club? She mentally started to worry, then decided it will just be a secret.

* * *

><p>AN: Now it's like 3:00 PM. I went to bed at 5 in the morning which is when I got like half of this chapter done. It's like the longest chapter so far. Please Review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter after I uploaded it. Like when Hannah, Cameron, and Ellis were arguing who should go first I put Marissa's name instead of Hannah's. In my defense, I was extremely tired. So onto chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Cameron, Hannah, and Alex were walking down to hall to glee club.<p>

"Do you guys think we'll get more people in time for sectionals?" Hannah asked.

"Of course we will." Alex said. "Yea, I think so." Cameron answered.

"Oh," Hannah said. "I wonder what we're going to do in glee club today."

"Yea, I hope I get to sing." said Alex.

Then Bryce, the quarterback of the football team, AKA the most popular guy in the school walked towards Cameron, Hannah, and Alex. He and some other football players had Slushies. Walking past the 3 people, they slushied them.

"What the HELL!" Cameron shouted. Hannah started crying a little bit.

"Losers!" Bryce laughed.

Ellis, Samuel, Matheus, and Damian were already in the choir room waiting for the missing 4 to come. Cameron, Hannah, and Alex walked in the room, covered in colorful slushies.

"Oh my god, what happened?" asked Ellis. The others were shocked.

"Some popular asses decided to throw slushies at us." Cameron explained angrily.

"Why are people so mean?" Hannah asked, wiping her tears away. Marissa walked in later than the others. She was wearing a Cheerios outfit. When she saw Cameron, Hannah, and Alex covered in slushies she asked, "What happened to you guys?" People ignored what she had said.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Ellis. Marissa looked down and saw what she was wearing noticing it was a cheerleading outfit.

"Uh…" Marissa mumbled.

"Guys, don't judge her," Damian said, defending Marissa. "At least let her explain." Marissa cheeks turned pink.

"Ok, then explain." Samuel said.

"Uh, well, my friend, Lindsay, made me join cheerleading," Marissa explained. "I didn't want to but she wanted us to become popular. I wanted to sign up for glee but then Lindsay said it was social suicide. We both made it into cheerleading even thou I didn't try to. Then Hannah caught me singing in the girls bathroom. She asked me to join and it was my only chance to join. I knew if Lindsay found out she would hate me but I did anyways. But now I'm in glee club and cheerios."

"Why don't you quit cheerios then?" suggested Hannah.

"Didn't you here her? Her friend will kill her." Cameron said.

"I haven't even met this girl and I already hate her." Ellis said. The glee club continued talking. Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey guys, quiet down," he said. Then he saw Cameron, Hannah, and Alex. "What happened?"

"Long story." Cameron said.

"We got slushies thrown in our face!" cried Hannah.

"You guys got slushied? By who?"

"Some football players." answered Alex.

"Oh, Well now this week's assignment is…" Mr. Schuester turned around and wrote on the board.

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFFHANGER. Mwahahaha, this chapter is too short I know. I put the rating up because I think I put too many swears for a K+ story haha. I also need ideas for assignments because the only idea I have is duets and that'll be in a few chapters ;) So ideas? If you give me an idea I'll mention you in that chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, Sorry this is so later than the rest of the chapters. I'm in summer school for a week so I barely get any time to write this. Btw, thanks to everyone who gave me ideas, I'll probably use them in future chapters :) But I got an idea for the first assignment since it is, well, the first assignment! :D

* * *

><p>"This week's assignment is to sing a song that expresses who you are." Mr. Schuester turned around and wrote 'Individuality' on the board. Cameron and Hannah started whispering.<p>

"Mr. Schue!" Hannah said, raising her hand. "Cameron and I have an idea what we should sing."

"Well, That's great!" exclaimed Mr. Schue. Cameron and Hannah walked to the front of the room.

"We will be singing Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer." Cameron said. The music started to play. Cameron and Hannah both started singing.

"I've been waiting on a sunset. Bills on my mindset. I can't deny they're getting high. Higher than my income, income's bread crumbs. I've been trying to survive. The glow that sun gets right around sunset helps me to realize. This is just a journey. Drop your worries, you are gonna turn out fine. Oh, You turn out fine. Fine, oh, you turn out fine…"

The whole class joined in for the chorus.

"But, you gotta keep your head up. Oh oh. And you can let your hair down. Eh eh. You gotta keep your head up. Oh oh. And you can let your hair down. Eh eh." Cameron and Hannah continued to sing.

"I know it's hard, know it's hard to remember sometimesBut, you gotta keep your head upOh ohAnd you can let your hair downEh eh eh eh eh"

"Only rainbows after rain. The sun will always come again and it's a circle, circling around again. It comes around again. I said Only rainbows after rain. The sun will always come again and it's a circle, circling around again. It comes around again." They sung the rest of the song. Everybody clapped, Alex shouted "Woo!"

"That was great!" Mr. Schue said. "Anybody else?" Everyone was silent.

"Matheus?" Matheus shook his head.

"Ellis?"

"Nope." She replied.

"Samuel?"

"Why not?" Samuel mumbled. He walked to the front of the room. He started to sing the lyrics to the song The Reason.

"I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so, I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you." He sang the rest of the song and everything was silent. Mr. Schuester broke the silence.

"Well that was good, Samuel," He said. "Anybody else?" Nobody said anything.

"Uh, ok, Everybody can leave now." Everyone got up and started gathering up their stuff. Some people already left. Alex walked over to Hannah.

"Hi Hannah." He said to her.

"Hi Alex!" Hannah smiled.

"You totally like Cameron." Alex blurted out.

"Wh-What? Why would you say that? We've been best friends for years." denied Hannah.

"Sure," Alex said. "I see the way you look at him, Don't think I don't know that look." Hannah's felt her face turn red. Cameron had gathered up his stuff and walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey." Hannah said. Alex smirked at her.

"Well, I'm just going to leave now." Alex said, smirking at Hannah again. He walked away. Cameron was confused a bit.

"Uh, well anyways, I got this idea!" Cameron said. "And like the whole group should sing a song that we're all related to."

"Oh, really?" asked Hannah. "What song should we sing then?"

"Well, I was thinking Lazy Song by Bruno Mars." Cameron answered. "That song defines most teenagers!"

"True." Hannah said.

"You okay?" Cameron asked. "You seem to be acting a little different right now."

"I'm fine," Hannah nodded. "Let's go."

It was the next day and all 8 students were in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue. Everybody was talking. When Mr. Schue walked in Cameron raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue. I have a suggestion." he said.

"What is it Cameron?" asked Mr. Schue.

"I think we should all sing a song that we are all related to." Everyone stopped talking.

"Good idea, Cameron!" Mr. Schue said. "What song were you thinking of?"

"Well, Lazy Song by Bruno Mars." Cameron answered. Everyone started excitingly talking again.

"Guys! Calm down!" ordered Mr. Schue. Everyone stopped talking again. "Ok, lets head down to the auditorium then!"

The music to Lazy Song started to play.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed." Cameron sang.

"Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone." Hannah sang.

"'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything." then both sang. Everyone sung.

"Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan. Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants. Nobody is gonna tell me I can't. Nah, I be lunging on the couch just chilling with my snuggie. Click to MTV so they can teach me how to Dougie. Cuz in my castle I'm the frikkin man. Oh yes I said it, I said it, I said it 'cause I can."

"Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed." Cameron sang again.

"Don't feel like picking up my phone , so leave a message at the tone." Hannah sang again.

"'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything. Nothing at all." Everyone sang.

"Woo hoo, woo hoo. Ooh, Ooh, Ooh. Nothing at all. Woo hoo, woo hoo. Ooh, Ooh, Ooh. Nothing at all." Everyone sang.

"Yeah, I might mess around and get my college degree." Damian sang.

"I bet my old man would be so proud of me. But sorry pop's you'll just have to wait." Marissa sang.

"Ohhh, Yes I said it, I said it, I said it 'cause I can." Ellis, Matheus, Alex, and Samuel sang.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything." Everyone sang the rest of the song and Cameron finished the song.

"'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything." The song ended. Mr. Schuester clapped.

"Amazing, guys! Just Amazing!" he complimented. Everyone smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally finished! Haha, sorry for the long wait, stupid summer school, grr. Omg, I saw the teenage dream music video…just SERFGAHDSJKL;DSJGUDIUSOP;'ASD OMFG. Is it wrong for me to find Cameron and Hannah's scene way better than Damian and Lindsay's? It's probably because I ship Camera/Damrissa. But seriously…I JUST WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT WHIPPED CREAM AFTERWARDS OMG XDDD


	7. Chapter 7

Marissa walked into the gym where the rest of the cheerleaders were. Lindsay was talking to one of them, a Spanish girl. Marissa hadn't talked to her yet, but she knew what her name was. Then, Lindsay noticed Marissa.

"Marissa! There you are," Lindsay smiled. "This is Emily."

"You're Marissa?" Emily asked. "Oh, I've heard so much about you!" Marissa started to worry a bit.

"Really? Like what?" Marissa asked.

"Like you've been best friends with Lindsay since you were kids." replied Emily. Marissa looked back and forth between Emily and Lindsay.

"Oh," Marissa laughed. "Right."

"Are you ok, Marissa?" Lindsay asked her. "You've been acting quite strange lately."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Marissa lied. "I might be getting sick or something."

"Hope you aren't," Emily told her. "Coach Sylvester wouldn't like that."

"Yeah, I know." said Marissa.

In glee club, 7 students were sitting in the room. All of them except Marissa. She was late as usual. Mr. Schuester walked in before Marissa usually does, he was holding a fedora hat.

"Hey where's Marissa?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Late." replied Hannah.

"Again." added Alex.

"Hey, why are you holding that hat, Mr. Schue?" Cameron asked.

"Well Cameron, this is for the next assignment." Mr. Schue began to explain. At that moment, Marissa walked in.

"Oh there you are, Marissa!" exclaimed Mr. Schue. "We were wondering where you were. I was just about to say what the next assignment is." Mr. Schue walked over to the board and wrote 'Duets' on it.

"The assignment is Duets. This hat," he shook the hat. "has everyone's name in it. I will pick out 2 papers and you will be partners."

He took out a piece of paper. "Matheus." He took out another piece of paper "and Ellis." Another 2 papers "Cameron and Samuel." Another 2 papers "Marissa and Damian." Surprised, Marissa looked over at Damian who was also looking at her. Marissa felt her face get warm and quickly looked away."So that would leave Hannah and Alex." Mr. Schue said. Some students began to chatter excitingly.

"Since there aren't many people in the school at the moment you can go and practice anywhere you want." Mr. Schue told them.

Matheus and Ellis decided to practice in the science room, Cameron and Samuel decided to practice in the hallway outside the choir room, Hannah and Alex decided to practice outside, and Damian and Marissa decided to practice in the auditorium.

In the auditorium, Damian walked on the stage, Marissa shyly following him.

"So," he said, sitting down on the piano bench onstage. "What do you think we should sing?"

"I don't know," Marissa shrugged. She sat down next to him. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds and without thinking, Marissa kissed him. They kissed for a few seconds before Marissa quickly pulled back, realizing what she was doing. She blushed and mumbled "Sorry." Damian laughed a little bit.

"It's ok," He smirked. "I didn't mind it." Marissa blushed again and smiled.

Outside of the school, Hannah and Alex were trying to figure out what they should sing. Alex changed the subject.

"So, Hannah," Alex said. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Hannah said, acting as if she didn't know what her new friend was talking about. Alex looked at her.

"Telling Cameron you _love _him?" Alex said, stretching the word 'love'. "You've known him for 10 years, right?"

"11 years," Hannah corrected. "And no, I will not tell him, If I can keep it a secret for 11 years, I can keep it a secret for another 11!"

"Hannah!" Alex whined. "Ok, fine, you don't have to tell him now, but he has to find out sometime."

"Can we stop talking about this now?" asked Hannah. "Let's focus on what song we're going to sing."

"Ok," Alex agreed. "I was thinking maybe a song from Wicked or something."

The next day, everyone was in the chorus room, waiting for Mr. Schuester. Everyone was sitting near there partners. Mr. Schuester walked in the room.

"Ok, guys!" he said. "Ready for your duets? Who's first?"

Alex and Hannah excitingly raised their hands saying, "Us! Us!"

"Ok, I guess Alex and Hannah go first." Mr. Schue said.

"Yay!" Hannah cheered while her and Alex ran to the center of the room.

"We will be singing Popular from the musical Wicked." announced Alex. The music to the song started playing.

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed, and when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over! I know, I know exactly what they need…" Hannah sang.

"And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead and yes, indeed you will be…" Alex sang. Then they both started to sing.

"Popular, you're going to be popular. I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular, I'll help you be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you got to know!"

They finished up the rest of the song and everyone clapped.

"That was great guys!" Mr. Schue complimented. "Good song choice."

"Thanks!" Hannah smiled, going back to her seat.

"Who's next?" Mr. Schuester asked. Nobody raised their hands. "Come on guys!

"Damian and Marissa, What about you guys?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Uh, sure." Marissa agreed. They walked to the center of the room.

"We will be singing Two is better than One by BoysLikeGirls."

The music to the song started to play and Damian started to sing.

"I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I thought 'Hey you know, this could be something'

"'Cause everything you do and words you say, You know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing." Marissa looked at Damian and sang along with him.

"So maybe it's true that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone. And now I'm thinking two is better than one."

"I remember every look upon your face," Marissa sang.

"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste," sang Damian. "You make it hard for breathing." Then they both started to sing together again.

"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing…"

They sang the rest of the song. Marissa walked closer to Damian and they looked at each other.

"And I'm thinking…

"Ooh, ooh, I can't live without you and 'cause baby, two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life but I'll figure it out when it's all said and done. Two is better than one. Two is better than one."

The song ended and when it did the classroom cheered. Hannah and Alex "Aww"'d. Marissa smiled at Damian, who smiled back at her and they hugged. Clapping, Mr. Schue went over to them.

"That was amazing!" he complimented. He turned to the other students in the room. "So, who's next?"

* * *

><p>AN: Omg, I am so sorry for the lack of updating this story! I had summer school at the time I started this chapter, then writer's block (at the part where Marissa and Damian kissed), and then I got really lazy. Well, I finally finished it! I also need ideas for what the other 2 duets will be. I can't think of any songs for Cameron&Samuel or Ellis&Matheus! For Ellis&Matheus I want a duet song that is in Ellis' taste of music so it's like she forced him to sing it, haha. :D Please Review and thanks in advance for any song suggestions you guys give! :)


End file.
